


Time Shenanigans; A Davekat Story

by literallysollux



Category: Homestuck, hamsteak
Genre: A little bit of that too, Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Human, Cannon, Depression, F/F, Gay, Hamsteak - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Human, Love, M/M, Neglect, OBAMA, Pesterquest, Self Harm, Time Shenanigans, also the cannon vriska, beta, cannon davekat, davekat - Freeform, davekat is cannon, daves raps, famous raps, hopefully long ass chapters, hopefully updated properly, human trolls, human version of trolls, is the best vriska, kinda weird to write out, lgbtq+, makes sense in my head, more fucking homestuck, probably self harm, references to pesterquest, repeat, trans vriska, vaska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallysollux/pseuds/literallysollux
Summary: Dave is a little bit rough on his new time powers, ones that he doesn't even know he has! He just wakes up one day, then the next, each day as equal as the one before. Until he realizes it IS the day before. Dave repeats that specific day, June 12th. Through a little bit of trying things out, he also realizes that nobody remembers what happened on the repeated day. Then he meets a boy in school called Karkat, and confides in him. Karkat isn't like the others. Because he remembers. Time shenanigans ensue, as well as depressing rap sessions and eventually release of the repeated day.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dave/Karkat, DaveKat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. ===> AWAKE.

Dave sat up in his bed, the creaks in his mattress softly sounding from under him. He winced and slowly turned his head back and forth, listening for any other sounds. Once he was satisfied, he stood up, extremely stiff, which was usual, and looked in the mirror. Looking in the mirror wasn't something he did often, but it felt like a different day today. He glanced at his reflection in the grimy, full-body mirror and instantly retracted. Purple, green, red, and yellow spots drifted up his arms, the ones closer to his shoulders larger, and more sore. He sighed, but not loudly. He did a lot of sighing these days. He still had no idea whether or not Bro was still in the house, and if he was, Dave would not want to wake him. Bro, surprisingly, was not a morning person. 

Dave stared at his doorway, not comprehending what he was seeing. It was a small note, not like the ones Bro writes on to get Dave's attention, but a smaller one, with large, grey handwriting on it. The letters were all capital, like someone was screaming it onto the paper, not writing it. Dave bent over, cracking a couple bones on account of his long spindly arms and legs. He flinched again, anticipating katanas to be flying out of every corner of the room. When they didn't though, it only felt as if he passed a test, no pressure relieving his chest at the thought. 

Dave turned his attention back to the small letter with the loud words scribbled all over it. Curiosity flooded his mind, but he was contained enough to not touch it. A million thoughts raced around, like tiny grasshoppers in a grassland in his mind, jumping just far enough out of reach before he could catch them. Finally making sense of the first couple words, Dave read the entire note. 

It said, "DEAR MR. STRIDER, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OR WHY I'M EVEN WRITING TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU. YOUR DEAR FRIENDS ROSE AND JOHN RECOMMENDED I TALK TO YOU, BUT I WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING JOHN TELLS ME TO DO UNTIL ROSE TOLD ME TO. I MAY HAVE JUST MET HER, BUT SHE SEEMS LIKE A STUCK UP BRAT WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT. KINDA LIKE ONE OF MY FRIENDS. ACTUALLY, LIKE MOST OF THEM. HUH." 

The note ended there, but there was a tiny arrow written in dark green ink, like someone else who had read the note over realized this guy's mistake. Dave wasn't going to just touch a random note with scribbled, almost unintelligible, writing all over it. He could get a disease. Or something. 

Also, did he really want to read the rest of the letter. Obviously Bro had read it first, or it wouldn't be standing just outside of his slightly ajar door frame. Or another possibility. No, that was impossible. He only knew one person who had the technology to transport things like this without actually going there, and she was across the fucking globe. Also, this Shouty McSomething guy only said he knew John and Rose, not her. 

Dave thought it over for a couple seconds, putting on an undershirt and the white tank top with his record symbol on it that he wore all the time, to hide his bruises. It was still dark outside, which was also surprising, but also meant it was like five in the morning. He still had to go to school in around three hours. But then another thought popped into his head. What if this Capital Letters Man went to his high school? It's a very generic high school, and a lot of people from a lot of places go to it, but that doesn't mean In Need Of A Writing Class Guy couldn't go there. What're the odds? 

But Dave caught himself. Just because this kid might go to your school, doesn't automatically mean you two can become buddy-buddy all of a sudden. Dave's an outcast, and by the small green arrow in the corner of Booming Shorty Man's letter, he obviously means that That Guy has somebody to look after him; a friend. Dave, as much as he lied to himself about it, didn't. He sank into his bed, springs acting up again. The noisy creaks finding their way to Dave's eardrums just made the impending doom of this realization even more real. He had three people who MAYBE cared about him. 

A witch, a normal ass guy with a love for weird movies, and a girl who probably lives on the other side of the planet. This Guy that wrote him a random ass fucking letter doesn't care about him, he just thinks that Dave could solve all of his fucking problems. There's no point to flipping the other side over, especially with rock hard, no homo, reasoning like that. 

Even still, he opens Pesterchum on his phone, tapping a neon green, glowing name. 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]

TG: okay so basically   


TG: gonna keep this kinda short   


TG: did you send a certain letter with a bunch of grey capital letter text on it that looked like a midget with anger issues wrote   


TG: cause im not like   


TG: freaking out over it but its just kinda ya know   


TG: weird   


GG: oh hey dave!!   


GG: hm. did i do that? lemme think... :B   


TG: goddammit jade cmon tell me   


GG: okay, okay! jeez! yeah i did. is there something wrong with it? did i not send it right?   


TG: no no its fine just checking thanks   


GG: okay!! no problem!   


turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering  gardenGnostic [GG]

Dave let out a long sigh as he pocketed his phone and walked over to the note again. If he didn't move it, Bro would find it. But if he did, where would he put it? He turned around a picked up a Shitty Katana, basically Strider trademarked. Dave quickly strode to where his backpack was, threw it over his shoulder and stopped. The realization dawned on him like the opening to one of John's shitty movies. He'd been making less noise than what he was hearing. 

Dave sighed, heavily now that he knew someone was watching. He glanced to where the note was. Now or never. In a split millisecond, he was diving for the note, and a puppet was flying over his head. 

Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy- Dave's thoughts grew repetitive. He had just avoided a surprise attack from Bro himself. Dave shook himself internally to snap him out of the pride swelling up in his chest. He snatched the note from ground and pocketed it, right next to his phone. He rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up in a moment of cockiness. He started running out his bedroom door, down the hall, and almost made it to the doorway when- snap. A tripwire broke. He whipped his head around to find a tall figure hovering behind him by a few feet. It spoke softly, but surely, as always. 

"Where do you think you're going," Bro paused for emphasis, "kid." He said kid with spite dripping from the word, like it was a dirty one that had to washed from every child who said it. 

"Just school." Dave said, hopefully sounding nonchalantly. He cleared his throat to fill the awkward noise of gears slowly turning. He knew what was happening. He gripped the Shitty Katana a little tighter, bringing the tip of the sword, if it could even be called that, up a few inches. 

Bro nodded slowly, as if trying to lengthen the conversation by a few seconds. "Cool," he said, moving back a couple steps. The gears were whirring like crazy now. 

The back of Dave's neck felt like a pool with a hose attached. There was too much sweat, too much heat, too many bruises. He also stepped back a couple paces. He knew the move was predictable, but he quickly ran backwards to the end of the hallway, where the door to the outside hallway of their apartment complex was. He turned the knob, eyes searching for any movement within the walls, Bro, anything, as to clue him in on what was happening. Finally, he heard the whirring stop. And then a click. And then he bolted. 


	2. Time For A Breather

A run from Bro could result in one of two things, respect or death. Dave hoped it the former, but now that he was thinking about it, the latter wouldn’t be that bad. Whatever, he was fine anyways. He was surviving, right? And this is just how everyone’s parents treat them, just a bit of rough housing here and there. It’s just Bro can’t control himself, and how could Dave blame him for that? 

Dave ran while thoughts of Bro filled his head. He was running so fast he nearly knocked a boy on his feet. Odd, Dave thought, and he sharply rounded the corner to turn onto his school’s road. He hadn’t seen that kid around yet. But it was a big school, he thought to himself. He took a second glance behind him, and in the dull light from the sun, he could just barely make out a face and fit. 

The boy was short and a bit stocky, but only his shoulders and arms. His legs were lanky and thin, but his face was cute and baby-like. Wait, not cute like that, but cute to others. It wasn’t cute to Dave, because Dave’s not gay. And that’s all there is to say on the matter. 

But back to the boy. He had a cheerful aura around and a sense of familiarity that Dave couldn’t quite put his finger on. He wore a blue button up shirt with Hawaiian flower prints all over it. His backpack was black with a couple blue dots on it, like speckles from a painting he did that his things got too close to. He wore washed out light blue jeans that had a tight fit and these blue vans to match the blue aesthetic that the guy had going on. 

Dave could appreciate a man with a solid color as an aesthetic. Personally, he preferred red. Blood doesn’t stain easily on that color. He had learned that soon enough. But when Dave looked up on the one glance that he had given the blue boy, he locked eyes with him. Dave stopped dead.

“John?” Dave’s unsteady voice carried through the air like a whisper, even though he had said it pretty loud. John’s eyes lit up like the stars. There was practically a twinkle in there. John came running up towards Dave, arms extending in the direction of the dumbfounded boy.

Dave took half a step left and John kept running. Dave grabbed the back of Johns backpack to help his best friend from running into traffic. 

John turned around at once, understanding the memo and keeping to himself, even though it looked like it was taking him a lot of work. His mess of black hair and sparkling blue eyes pierced Dave’s heart like an arrow and he sighed.

“What’s up John?” Dave said, restraining himself by crossing his arms. God he wanted to hug him so bad. Wait that sounded gay, let me rephrase that-

John’s smile gleamed. Dave never knew how short John actually was until now. Kinda funny. “Daaaave!” John drew out his name, like he didn’t understand the implications of that. For god’s sake, someone could think they were dating and that would be so-

“Gimme a hug!” John continued on his spiel, extending his arms once more, paired with his grabby hands. Dave and John has spent many hours on FaceTime, so Dave knew what this meant; there was no way John couldn’t get what he wanted.

“Well shit, you coulda just asked bro,” Dave winced at the sudden pressure on his rib cage, but John didn’t seem to notice as he embraced his best friend.

Dave grunted and hugged the little boy back, but only for a second. He pushed him away, a little one so John didn’t get mad. John basically squealed, as that’s the only thing Dave could compare it to, and started talking really fast.

“-and then we got on a plane! Ya know, that was my first time on a plane! Pretty cool if ya ask me. Although, some people clapped when the plane landed, so I don’t know what that was about. But anyways, I live here now!” John looked up at Dave, and since he wasn’t slick, Dave noticed him trying to get a peek under his shades. 

Dave backed up a step and pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit. “Yeah, people from Texas usually do that. It’s a bit of an odd thing to do, I guess.” Dave shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning back to give off a cool kid aura. 

John stared at Dave. It looked like he expected for him to say something different. But instead Dave said the wrong thing. Like always. Jesus he was a mess. But not a gay one. Just to be clear. 

At this moment in time, another familiar face walked out of the building that Dave and John were about to enter. But they’re a bit caught up. They’re just talking. Like bros. This young man’s name is a bit different. 

His name is Karkat Vantas, and he is currently pissed the fuck off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I tried to post this earlier but all of it got deleted so here you go!


	3. WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is a stoner, Karkat is angry and Dave has a slight accent. Welcome to Houston, Texas everyone!

Karkat threw the school doors open in an angry stupor. There was no goddamn way that he couldn't be angry. But there was no time to explain because if he thought about the things that got him to this point, he would have to sit down and make a list. It's just that fucking incredibly stupid. Everything in his life was so fucking incredibly stupid. His girlfriend had just broken up with him, his best friend was in jail for beating two people almost to death, and Eridan Fucking Amporra had just asked him to homecoming. On his own goddamned birthday. Oh fuck, he made the list. 

Karkat growled under his breath walking fast paced with his head down and his shoulders stiff. There was no WAY that he would be going to homecoming with that chucklefuck of a human being. That fucker probably still believed in magic, for Jegus's sake. I mean Jesus. Whatever. Jegus or Jesus, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he had asked his, at the time, girlfriend to homecoming. To which she replied, in her snaky, dragon-like voice, that she already had a date. 

"A date!" Karkat stopped in his tracks, staring up at the sky like the accumulating clouds could help answer his life problems. "With VRISKA GODDAMN SERKET!" 

The realization that Karkat's past girlfriend may have been sleeping with Vriska Serket, of all people, while they were together just dawned on him. Suddenly, he was running. His emotions were erratic, they were floundering around for some grasp of sensibility. That relationship wasn't real to her, it was only a ruse. A fraud, a fake. A misinterpretation of something that Karkat desperately needed, what he desperately wanted. He didn't deserve Terezi, with her wild hair and sense of justice, and her amazing personality. He didn't deserve anything like her, he probably didn't deserve a fraction of what that relationship could've been. Just as he failed others, he failed Terezi. Again and again he just proves to himself that he doesn't deserve any of this. He just wants peace-

And then he's careening into the road. In his fit of rage, blinded by tears, he failed to see two people having a perfectly normal conversation. Passerby assumed they were friends, others may have assumed otherwise. Regardless, Karkat, our angry almost-protagonist, ran into them in his anger-filled stupor. He's around 5'6", so not that short, but short enough to be sent flying when running into the 5'10" mess of lanky limbs that is Dave Strider. After nearly knocking Dave off his balance, even though he could clearly see the mess of wild emotions running towards him, Dave looped his arm around the falling man's upper arm, noting on how skinny it was, and pulled him out of incoming traffic. Seems like he was doing this to everyone today. He was like a normal superhero. 

Karkat stood dumbfound. He had been saved by a random guy who he had just probably hurt, while tears are streaming down his face. The tall, blond, almost white-haired guy who saved him unfolded his arm from the other's carefully, all the while trying to keep a stern pokerface. This was extremely hard, considering that the short, jet black haired, messy individual that he just saved was sobbing uncontrollably, and him and John had just witnessed this guy scream into the sky somebody's name. It had seemed, in that moment of pure rage from the tiny-bodied guy, that the sky would open up and send lightning strikes to everyone he had ever been mad at. But judging on the guy's actions, Dave assumed that would probably be a lot. 

"I-" Karkat said, hiccuping like a toddler the second he tried to speak. "I'm sorry." 

Karkat said that with uncertainty, like it was the first true words that he had said in a while. Dave just nodded. Karkat turned around, facing the school, and, hanging his head like a wounded dog, started walking back towards the entrance. He wiped at his face with his sweater sleeves, cursing at himself under his breath for running stupidly into the world like that. What was he going to do anyways? Keep running like an imbecile? If that random person hadn't been there, Karkat would have probably been ran over. Houston's traffic can get pretty bad sometimes. Karkat needed to control his emotions better. He thought that trying to reach out would be better, but that was just stupid. He wished the day could just start over so he could make it better. So he could be better.

John stared after the boy. His backpack was dark grey, and a little name tag was hanging off the side of it. While the guy was walking, his backpack jostled a bit, making the name tag move ever so slightly to show a name. Dave was talking now, but John was so preoccupied that the words felt like running water through his ears, jumbled up and drowned out. He squinted his eyes and adjusted his glasses. John knew he had seen that handwriting and name before, but couldn't quite make it out.

"Holy shit." It clicked. "That was Karkat Vantas."

John smiled his big-toothed smile, but not one out of happiness, but one out of surprised delight. Dave just looked at him. 

Finally he asked, "Am I supposed to know him?" Dave wanted his voice to fall flat and untoned, but there was an air of uncertainty about the question. He was scared he missed something about his best friend.

"Uhhh..." John thought for a second, unsure whether or not the plan was successful. "Probably not?"

Dave smirked, one of his eyebrows lifting. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno. Just means probably not! I mean, if you haven't heard that name before, then the answer's most likely a no." John, straightforward as always, continued to study Dave's face. 

He was curious on what was behind the opposite boy's glasses, but he wasn't going to press the subject. Besides, John had gotten them for him, so it's good that he's putting his gift to good use! There was a scar just barely visible above his eyebrow though. And another one right above his cheekbone. Weird. They were both a light pink, so probably new. There was even a bit of scabbing on the second one. 

John was obviously not paying attention to a word Dave was saying and instead was studying his face. This made Dave uncomfortable, but not in a gay kind of way, but in a dude-bro kind of way. Just to clarify. Dave felt the back of his neck flare up. Great, more sweat. As if he didn't sweat enough in his long sleeved red undershirt in the middle of spring in fucking Houston, Texas. Now his cheeks were getting hot, and Dave knew he looked like the tomato from Veggietales. He tried to calm himself down by saying more dreadful word vomit, but he was probably paying as much attention to his own words as John was. He just couldn't get over the fact John's eyelashes were so long. His probably weren't that long. Well, Dave wouldn't know how long his own eyelashes were, he hadn't looked in the mirror without his glasses in a while. 

Dave pulled out his phone. It was kind of old, but still worked fine. Nobody in his friend group ever commented on it, even if they thought that it was very uncool of him. His friend group in school was very big, considering he was a cool skater dude who wore glasses and hid all of his remarks in ironic clouds of sarcasm and quick comebacks. He was even chill with most of the teachers, considering he spent a lot of time at the school library if he wasn't at the area's skate park. It wasn't that easy to get things done at home. A person walked by Dave and John, nudging Dave shoulder purposely. Dave whipped his head around, fully ready to save another boy from falling into the road and getting squished like a bug. But it was only Sollux.

"What's up skater dude," Sollux said. He didn't state it as a question but rather as a demand. He was often like that. Him and Dave had an on and off friendship, only because Sollux's girlfriend acts were getting sketchier by the month. Dave still respected him though, as a fellow gamer.

"Oh hey Sollux," Dave tilted his head back, but only just a bit to see Sollux's face. Dave was tall, but for a junior, Sollux was massive. He often walked with a slight hunch, probably from looking down on people, but his max height was around 6'2". 

"Meet my friend John," Dave gestured his head towards his significantly shorter friend. "We've been tight since, like, forever."

Sollux nodded. Dave inhaled deeply. Smelled like cat piss. 

"Dude, you did not." Dave's voice had a hint of awe in it, but is was mostly joking.

"What?" Sollux asked, his bi-colored glasses shrouding his face. John smiled up at him politely. 

"You did not come to school high again," Dave said, shaking his head. "Did the clown dude give you his stash before he went to jail?"

Sollux laughed, a low chuckle escaping his curled upwards lips. "Hell no. He wouldn't give me that shit if I begged. This is the last of my own." 

Dave sighed and reached up to pat Sollux's shoulder. "First bathroom on your right when you enter the back exit. No one should be there for two hours exactly."

Sollux fist-bumped Dave and nodded with a look of recognition on his face. 

"Nice," was all he said as he walked away, his backpack straps hanging low, and his head lolling on his shoulders.

John released his smile. "Sollux, huh?" John looked away from Dave's face. He wasn't jealous. His friend's are allowed to have lives outside of their online chats. So why did John dislike Sollux the second that he had walked up? "What was the bathroom thing about? And was he actually high?"

Dave smiled softly, as if he knew something that John didn't. "Oh hell yeah, he was high. I'm talking completely stoned out of his goddamn mind. He has a slight addiction problem, but not as much as some of the nobody's at this school." Dave's smile disappeared as soon as John had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"About the bathroom situation," Dave talked faster the more that the look crept up John's cheeks, the boy's dimples showing slightly. "I'm okay with most of the teachers. By okay I mean, like, friends with. But not friends within like, I'm gonna invite you to the movies type shit, but more, I'll let this one absence slide cuz we're cool type. Ya know? But anyways, the teachers only go to that back room entrance bathroom because they think it smells in the morning. Which it does, but that's only because some guys hide used condoms in the vent ducts and vape in there. But yeah, Sollux probably has about two hours until the uptight teachers with sticks up their asses-"

"There it is again!" John bursted out, laughing slightly. "An accent. A southern accent!" John's slight chuckle soon turned into rolling laughter, like water being set to high when it was just at medium heat. 

Dave's face flushed. Sweat flowed from almost every pore on his forehead. His eyes crinkled with his nose as he willed himself not to show emotion. He had an accent? Was that a bad thing? Did John hate it? Was John laughing at him or with him? Dave had never been openly ridiculed like this before, so he didn't know how to act. Or what to expect. With strifing, he knew what to expect. It came at a pace which was hard for him to form a correct attack against, considering Bro's strength, but at least Dave knew what was coming. He knew the pain, he knew the hurt, he knew the embarrassment. He knew how to hide that. How was he supposed to hide from John?

Dave hunched his shoulders and looked down. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and studied the sidewalk. There were ants, crawling and crawling, climbing over one another to get to the biggest leaf sprouting from a crack in the concrete. He stepped on a few. Natural selection, he thought, trying to justify his actions.

John looked up suddenly. Noticing Dave's body movement's, he cocked his head in surprise. "Dave, you good?" John asked, slightly worried for his best friend. 

Dave looked up suddenly, geting nervous all over again. "Yeah," Dave said unsurely. He repeated the phrase again, this time softer, more affirmative for himself. "Yeah." 

Dave looked to the side, pushing his shades higher up on his nose to hide the sides of his eyes to onlooking pedestrians. Never let your guard down, never stop being cool and ironic and this awesome dude who understands the duality of word vomit but at the same time swooning any and every girl within a five foot radius to him. He's great. He's fine. He's okay.

He stared at the entrance to the school. There were a couple benches with kids sitting in them, but they weren't waiting for school to open, they were watching the train wreck of a mess that Eridan was putting on. What a scumbag. 

"Come on," Dave said, jutting his thumb towards a different entrance than the overcrowded one. "Let's go grab some seats at the cafeteria. But you're paying." He said with a smirk.

John relaxed a bit at the sight of a smile on Dave's face. He thought he'd done something wrong. But it was fine. They were fine. They started walking towards the entrance that Dave had pointed out, but Dave couldn't help but notice a peculiar 5'6" boy shouting through the air at a certain chucklefuck of a human being.

===> Be the peculiar 5'6" boy.

Fuck. This. You almost say this out loud since you are quite certain that anybody in the ridiculous situation would say that, but you don't. Maybe you like watching trainwrecks. Maybe, just maybe, you want to see shit hit the fan. Especially when something like this happens.

"Okay listen here you bumfuck bitch from nowhere town in the privileged community," Karkat started off his sentence, pinching at the top of the bridge of his nose, a known incoming headache about to happen. "I'm not gonna phrase this lightly, so I don't want any of your stupid fucking tears getting on my clothes when I say this. But you are probably one of the last people I would ever want to hang out with, let along go to homecoming with." For the next sentence, Karkat got in Eridan's face, grabbing his stupid scarf and pointing an angry finger at him. "You are the most despicable, unromantic, piece of shit human beings I have ever encountered. On top of all that, which we don't have time to unpack, you want to take me to homecoming. Ironic, actually. Someone else already asked me, but you wouldn't ask that first, on account of you not giving a fuck about anyone except yourself, and your dick."

Karkat considered kneeing the scared man in the latter part mentioned in his rant. It was tempting, but knowing the strings Amporra could pull, he better not test it. Karkat let go of Eridan's pathetic scarf and whipped around at the onlooking audience. 

"And what the FUCK do you want?" He screamed, showing his irregularly pointy incisors. "Nothing to see here! Now move along before I beat all of your asses."

He said the last couple words a little less audible than his screeches for the rest of his dialogue. It was well known who Karkat's best friend was, and why he had ended up in jail. Threatening something of the same caliber could land him with detention. He shuddered at the thought of the well known super-intendent overseeing his detention. The guy didn't talk or do anything, just stand there and look creepy. 

Amporra touched Karkat's shoulder, causing Karkat to turn his head slightly. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want whatever the guy was offering. Eridan slipped about twenty bucks into Karkat's hands inconspicuously, and Karkat could see him mouth the words 'thank you.' Gog, he felt shitty about this. I mean God. Whatever. He sighed, and released most of the tension in his shoulders. Sometimes that's all he seemed like. A big ball of tension, ready to pop to second things get tough. Today is going fucking horribly.

===> Be the bumfuck bitch boy.

You are unable to be the bumfuck bitch boy because he is currently crying in the bathroom over the fact that he has to pay others to give him attention, even if it's negative. God, what an insufferable prick you are.

===> Be the cool skater guy.

He's in class. Like, actually in class. Doing work. It's kind of impressive?

===> Be Bro Strider.

Wow. Just.... why? Um. No.

===> Be the psychoanalyst goth girl.

Now that's something you can get behind. Who doesn't want to be a teenage girl who picks apart the traits of others because she can't stand she has problems of her own? But she's busy doing online schooling. She's currently a freshman in college, knowledge wise. Age wise she's a junior in highschool, and Dave will not stop teasing her about being a day older than her. They're basically related. Maybe? She's still trying to figure that out, but she has deduced that they are probably siblings. But enough with the internal prying of others' thoughts, especially when the person is trying to get work done. There is someone you can be anyways.

===> Be the stoner gamer boy.

He's busy. This wasn't the person I was talking about. 

===> Be the flower girl worrying about whether or not the note was sent correctly.

Finally. Let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Since quarantine is going on, I'll be sure to crank out some new chapters, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Hopefully I'll be able to update every other Saturday, but don't count on it. If you like how the story is going, leave a like, please! And if you don't, leave a comment on what I should do better. Thanks to our (reptilian, I'm calling it) overlord, Andrew Hussie.


End file.
